Like A Star
by byun14
Summary: Sedikit kisah tentang Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun GS for some character Enjoy read,,,


Pair : DaeBaek

GS untuk beberapa tokoh hanya sebagai kebutuhan cerita

Hanya berbagi sedikit kisah manis tentang Daehyun dan Baekhyun sebagai luapan ras rindu pada seorang Jung Daehyun. Selamat membaca :)

.

.

Kang Hye Hoon/Yui

Present

.

Like a Star

.

_Seperti sebuah bintang yang tak akan bisa aku gapai. Kau selalu bercahaya di sana sedang aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Dapat meraihmu adalah sebuah anugerah besar dari Tuhan untukku. Jadi aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tak pergi hingga tak mungkin kugapai lagi._

_._

_._

Senyum manis itu terkembang saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Perempuan manis itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasak membuat pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya itu mendengus sebal. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir perempuan itu saat menyadari kalau pria di belakangnya ini sedang sebal. Perempuan itu mematikan kompornya dan segera berbalik menatap pria tampan di belakangnya.

.

"kau bahkan tak menyambut kepulangan suamimu?" rajuk pria tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat tawa perempuan di hadapannya ini pecah

.

Pria itu melepaskan pelukkanya dan berbalik membelakangi perepmuan itu tanda nganmbek. Perempuan itu berjalan ke hadapan sang pria yang sedang bersendekap dan menggeutu tak jelas sambil tersenyum. Pria itu menglihkan pandangannya dari perempuan masih merajuk. Perempuan itu cuek dan dengan telaten melepas dasi sang pria. Jemari lentiknya terhenti saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh pria itu.

.

"Jung Baekhyun" panggil pria itu menatap tajam perempuan di hadapannya ini

"ada apa suamiku tercinta Jung Daehyun?" balas perempuan bernama Baekhyun itu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang kekanakkan

"kiss" ucap Daehyun menunjuk bibirnya membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah dan segera mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir sang suami.

"kau benar-benar tak tahu malu" cibir Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Daehyun untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka berdua.

"memang kenapa kau kan istriku" balas Daehyun belangkah menjauh menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun yang menyadari suaminya itu sudah pergi hanya menggerutu sambil memukul pipinya beberapakali. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa dia masih saja merasa malu dengan kelakuan suaminya yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu.

.

Baekhyun tahu mendapatkan seorang Jung Daehyun bukanlah hal mudah. Suaminya itu dulunya adalah seorang bintang yang terkenal dan banyak dikagumi terutama para gadis. Jadi Baekhyun tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan suami tampannya itu. Baekhyun tahu Daehyun sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan pekerjaannya sekarang yang selalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tantang perusahaan. Tapi, suaminya mau bertahan dan bekerja keras utuk kehidupannya besama.

.

"apa yang kau lamunkan eoh?" Tanya Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil tersenyum di ruang makan sendirian

"tak ada" jawab Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "hanya saja aku merasa begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan bintang sepertimu" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipinya

"kau pikir aku tak beruntung mendapatkan seorang tuan putri sepertimu eoh?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun membuat sang empunya cemberut

"aku tak suka kalau kau memanggilku tuan putri" ujar Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"tapi bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya?" Tanya Daehyun makin menggoda istrinya itu

"hah, terserah kau sajalah tuan Jung" pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya dan mulai melayani suaminya untuk makan malam

.

Jung Daehyun seorang penyanyi berbakat yang sudah terkenal sejak usia belia. Dia seorang penyanyi tampan dan mempesona sehingga mempunyai banyak penggemar. Dia menikah di usia yang dapat dikatakan cukup muda yaitu 24 tahun dan meninggalkan dunia artisnya. Dia menikah dengan seorang gadis berusia 22 tahun yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Byun bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja di malam natal saat Daehyun melarikan diri dari pekerjaanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun melarikan diri dari acara peruasahaan sang ayah yang membosankan. Keduanya memulai untuk saling mengenal dua tahun lalu dan menikah setahun kemudian. Usia pernikahan mereka memang masih muda tapi siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iri dengan kemesraannya.

.

Bukankah Tuhan itu benar-benar maha segalanya. Menyatukan seorang bintang ternama dan tampan dengan seorang putri cantik dari keluarga terpandang. Tidakkah lengkap kehidupan mereka. Tidak untuk sekarang karena kehidupan mereka belum diramaikan seorang buah hati. Tapi, baik Baekhyun atau Daehyun tahu saat Tuhan percaya mereka sudah mampu maka anugerah itu akan datang sendiri pada mereka.

.

Daehyun memeluk Baekhyun di balkon kamar mereka menatap hamparan bintang dilangit. Daehyun tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun begitu suka menatap bintang meski dalam udara begitu dingin. Padahal faktanya istrinya itu tak tahan dingin. Baekhyun makin mengeratkan tangan Daehyun yang ada di perutnya saat merasakan angin berhembus makin kencang.

.

"ayo masuk" ajak Daehyun tapi Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai penolakan

"kau tahu aku selalu menyukai bintang adalah karena bagiku melihat bintang itu bagai melihat dirimu" ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan merasa terharu

"baiklah tuan putri acara melihat bintangnya sudah cukup sekarang kita istirahat" balas Daehyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mereka

"terima kasih untuk cinta yang kau berikan padaku" bisik Baekhyun membuat Daehyun melebarkan senyumnya

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" ucap Daehyun merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang mereka

"terima kasih sudah mau menjadi satu-satunya bintang di hatiku" lanjut Baekhyun menghiarukan ucapan Daehyun

"dan aku berterima kasih kau mau menjadi ratu dalam kerajaan cintaku" balas Daehyun mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum memasuki alam bwah sadarnya

.

Begitulah kisah dua anak manusia yang akhirnya bisa menikmati kehidupan bersama dengan penuh kasih.

.

Ah, akhirnya kembali lagi. Setelah berita yang bertebaran kemarin akhirnya bisa publish cerita baru dengan pair Dae Baek sebagai obat rindu pada Daehyunie oppa.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejaknya.

Saran dan Kritik sellau diterima.

For the last

Lovely peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui


End file.
